Dr. Doom
Dr. Doom (Real name Victor Von Doom) is the major villain of the Fantastic four series and one of Marvel's most well known villains. Victor, after many a time of fighting Reed and other heroes, was eventually recurited by Slade and his comcrades to join him. As Doom is someone who doesn't like being given orders, he declined. However he knew that they would be an excellent marking on his plans so he joined them Legends of Light and Darkness Doom is to be assisting Slade and his comrades here. Doom met the Alpha Team with Celes and mentioned that Slade is looking for Bender to help him. The Alpha Team confirms he is their higher up which Doom doesn't find surpising.He works with fellow mad sceintists Lex Luthor, Mojo and Master Albert to try to find what was the thing Alie found when the others were confronted by Saix. Dr.Doom lends his and Luthor's lab to Heloise to use for her next experiment. He believes that Darkseid despite catching them is inferior to him as he is Doom. Darkseid makes him pay ala brutal beatdown but one doesn't know if was really him or a Doom Bot. Doom wishes the inferior allies he has good luck on their mission which does annoy Jack Bauer a bit. Dr.Doom discovers the use of the biometals with Dr.Insano and has the latter explain it to his allies. Doom also gets arrogant that he is the smartest man in the multiuniverse, when Nerd states he is the smartest villain in the Marvel Universe, regardless he thanks AVGN for compleneting his intellgence. Doom learns the identify of Model W known as Dr.Weil which he presents alongside Axel, Nerd and Insano. Doom hears what Malefor intends to do it and he decides to stop it as according Doom is the one best suited to do in such things. Dr.Doom comes back with the info and tells Slade where to find the 4 biometals. Alongside Slade's other members Doom finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Doom alongside HIM, Mojo, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord Blackpool Dr.Doom with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Allies: Slade and his Ensemble, Bender and The B Team, Hiccup and the Alpha Team, Black Star and The Star Alliance Enemies: The Fantastic Four, THe Avengers, Red Skull, Malefor, Darkseid, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, The League of Darkness, THe Darkseven, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order dr.doom.jpg|DOOM approves of this page dr.doom 1.jpg dr.doom 2.jpg dr.doom 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Masked Characters Category:Scientists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Tragic Villains Category:Woobies Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:God Wannabe Category:Egomaniacs Category:Flyers Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Caped Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Rivals Category:Hooded characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sorcerers Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Byronic Hero Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies